Midnight's Tempest
by Timeo Concelo
Summary: In a world where Shigaraki Tomura never existed and Midoriya Izuku took his place instead as the inheritor of All for One, Katsuki and his other accomplices plan to take a stone, one that allows the holder to travel in the past, from the League of Villains. When they succeed and encounter quirkless yet determined Deku than the madman they know, they try to save him from his future.


_This is the culmination of weeks spent daydreaming; constructive criticism is much appreciated!_

...

Unhinged laughter rang in the empty corridors of the dilapidated building, unbridled bitterness ghosting the air. It was thick, layering the musty taste that hung with the echoes of Katsuki's rushing footsteps down tiled floors. Standing at the entrance of one of the passageways, a silhouetted figure in crisp formal wear stood leaning against the paint chipped walls.

"You can't run from me forever, Kacchan!" Izuku murmured to himself, a wide grin adorned on his face like a mocking imitation of All Might when he still stood. He awaited the certain arrival of his former friend, now declared nemesis, confirmed by the plethora of curses heard rumbling from a close distance. His unsettling smile stretched, twisted by society's unadulterated scorn and the touch of a villain's ire.

How _fun_.

Katsuki hissed colorful profanities once his crimson gaze caught Deku's looming form no more but eight feet from himself. He swiveled back to escape via the other entrance, his heavy footfalls dragging sound louder than he would've preferred. There was no indication that Izuku was following, more likely analyzing the current situation and muttering to himself. That, at least, bought some time for Katsuki to move.

He _had_ to get out _now_.

The small black earpiece plugged into his ear canal crackled with static before he heard an infuriating familiar voice.

 _"Bakugo, where are you right now?"_ Todoroki asked, barely concealing his unwanted concern, _"We lost your tracking signal and something's messing with our communication devices. Did he find out already?"_ Urgency flooded his tone and Katsuki couldn't blame him.

"Fucking Half-and-half, just shut up!" he growled in a low voice, "Dek- he- ugh, damn asshole fucking tore my bag off me but I managed to keep the stone hidden. I still have it in my hands. I don't think he knows." Katsuki continued running down the passage but he hadn't seen even a glimpse of Deku as of yet. "I'm on the third floor, the- the fucking maze of corridors, whatever."

Abruptly, soft hums of Izuku's voice danced with the silence and Katsuki attempted to discern which direction it originated from. It was difficult to achieve such feat in a desolate setting like he was in now, the reverberation of the building an obnoxious trill that messed his sense of hearing. It was either that or the effect of an quirk. He guessed the latter.

Katsuki stopped running, trying to better find Deku. It was foolish and left him vulnerable in an area he was unaccustomed to but the faster he knows where the fuck Deku is, the swifter he can dodge his attacks.

A single finger poked his back, startling the explosive young man.

"Tag! You're it, Kacchan."

Too late.

...

Shouto knew that the outcome of their secret operation was inevitably favoring Midoriya's side due to his quick analytical thinking and the grotesque army of villains led by him. He knew it when he introduced the plan to Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugo one day after a news report of a massive raid at UA. He knew it once they commenced it in action and he certainly knew now that Bakugo most likely failed to deliver the stone to Iida.

But Shouto also knew that there was no other way and if they wanted to delete the villain the world hailed as Midoriya Izuku, leader of the League of Villains and number one top villain universally, they had to take dangerous risks. Especially since the disappearance of All Might two weeks ago, now confirmed death merely five days prior to this one.

So when Bakugo didn't answer Shouto's next sent inquiry via earpiece, he immediately dispatched Uraraka in an area that somewhat fit his vulgar description.

"Be careful," Shouto warned her firmly, "Midoriya is a formidable enemy with power to back him up. He could easily bring both you down in moments but for some reason, he decided to play with us instead."

Uraraka nodded, face hardened into resolved determination. She was sick of the villain's tyranny and desperately craved for the world before Midoriya's unforgettable debut.

"You know I will," she said, "I won't mess this up."

She pulled the hood of her black form fitting suit over her head and adjusted her utility belt wrapped tightly around her waist. Once acceptably satisfied with the placement of her equipment, she reached to Shouto and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll be back soon with Bakugo, you'll see!" Uraraka called out, exiting the dimly lit alley and out to the open on the empty streets of Hosu. She clicked a button attached to her suit and she flickered invisible, unseen and obscured by night's velvet skies.

Shouto silently prayed she got there in time.

...

Katsuki dodged Izuku's sudden blast of fiery breath, barely escaping flame induced death. He jumped back, aiming his hands at his opponent, puffs of smoke trailing from his sweaty palms as he built up power in them. Pins prickled beneath scarred skin and Katsuki released, pain thrumming in his arms but effectively slowing Izuku.

Katsuki sprinted down but tendrils of black substance slithered around his body, rendering him immobile much to his frustration.

"Where are you going? Why don't you stay," Izuku purred, gloved hands set in a claw-like position pierced by ebony spikes that allowed control over the tendrils.

A guttural snarl burned from Katsuki's chest and bounced erratically against the walls of the passage. The weight of the pulsing stone in the pocket of his suit and the clear amusement dancing on Izuku's face was incentive enough to incite his temper.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" he demanded, "You were so fucking determined to become a hero! What the fuck stopped you?!"

Izuku's smile grew strained.

"Oh, nothing," he said, "You don't need to know."

He pulled one of his hands back and Katsuki was brought to him in one slick motion. Izuku leaned in close proximity, breath kissing his ear.

Katsuki was paralyzed, a snake tightening a noose around his neck.

"What you _should_ know-" Izuku broke off one of his hands from the gushing black, a result from using his quirk, and slid it down Katsuki's chest to his waist and fingered the pocket where he knew the stone rested. "-is that _I_ know everything," he whispered and leaned back.

 _Shit_.

Katsuki struggled in his bonds, attempting to utilize his quirk and apply it to the substance but it bear no effect against the material.

"Oh, Kacchan," Izuku sighed. He patted the pocket, feeling the slight bulge of the stone, and was about to reach inside to grab it but interrupted himself by an precipitous choke. His hands reached at his neck, clawing at something invisible and indescernible, gagging.

But Katsuki recognised Hatsume's Invisi-Cloak.

"Fucking Round-Face?!" he cursed once her visibility flickered back on. The situation was just getting better and better, wasn't it?

"Don't worry, Bakugo! You have it, right? Go! Run!" Uraraka tried to smile like she had always done in the past but instead produced what formed a grimace.

"Fuck no!"

"Just _go_!"

Just then, the onyx hued stone heated in preparation of its usage.

"Shit!" he cried.

Suddenly, Izuku broke his grasp on Katsuki due to lack of air, unable to sustain his quirk which released the explosive young man from his thick binds.

Katsuki took action immediately, grabbing at Uraraka who, in turn, liberated Izuku from her chokehold.

"We got to get the fuck outta here, Round-Face!" he growled as they bolted away, hand still gripping hers, right when the stone bloomed indigo rays from inside his suit and they were consumed by an detonation of light.

And in the emptiness of the corridor, Izuku _laughed_.

...

 _Too cliche?_


End file.
